


Man to Man

by inadistantworld



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: Percy asked Vex to marry him and he needs to have a conversation with Trinket





	Man to Man

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I write unedited fluff too.  
> I was having some Perc'ahlia wedding thoughts and I just wanted to share them

Percy was standing tall, his back straight as a rod, his hands clasped behind him. He was particularly formal, even more so than usual. If Grog and Vax had been there, they probably would have made jokes about something in his ass. They weren’t though there, in fact there was nobody there to make fun of him, not even Vex to smile to herself and admire him before cracking a joke to make him lighten up.

The only one there to see Percy more stiff than he had been in years was Trinket.

The large, brown bear was sitting down under the Sun Tree, sitting almost exactly where Vex had been sitting that morning. That thought alone set his heart racing all over again, but he focused back on the almost black eyes that watched Percy with an intelligence that took him a long time to get used to.

Percy was looking at Trinket as he would any equal, very few ever received such recognition and he hoped the bear understood that he meant it. “I know we don’t spend much one on one time together,” Percy realized that if anyone had told him years ago he would be talking to bear like this he would have assumed it was because he had a mental break. That was technically not wrong, but it was certainly not how he had expected his life to go. Which, he supposed, could be used to describe much of the last couple of years.

Trinket grunted and scratched at his stomach. Percy took it as a good sign, he had seen Trinket when he was not interested and that usually meant someone had to clean up after him. Percy straightened up even more, and took a single breath before he said, “I wanted to tall you that I asked your mother to marry me this morning.” He felt a rush go through him again.

 _You could marry me,_ he’d said with a laugh. It’d been a joke. It’d been a passing comment about how they didn’t want to be like Vax and Keyleth.

            A slow smile formed on her lips, _Don’t tease me, darling, I might say yes._

            They were sitting under the Sun Tree, taking in their city, their home, their new life together. It was calm, they had come out to see the sunrise because Percy insisted that there were few places more beautiful than underneath the Sun Tree watching the sun crest the mountains. Vex had to admit, he was right.

            _If you think that scares me off you might want to think again,_ it was still a joke, but it wasn’t a lie. He had known for a long time, he could spend the rest of his life with her.

            _I’ll do it, I’ll say yes and then we’ll be engaged and you won’t be able to back out._ A teasing threat, but her heart was pounding and she couldn’t imagine being the first to back down.

            _Engaged? You’re underestimating how quickly I can put together a wedding, dear. I can have us married by the end of the night. You could have people calling you Lady de Rolo before dinner if you’re not careful._ It was true. And…well Percy hadn’t really thought about it much, he’d been so happy with the way things were that he hadn’t thought much about taking it farther. Now that it was out in the open…well it felt right.

            _Don’t make a promise you can’t keep,_ she bit her bottom lip, the smile only growing as she thought about it. Percy. Her husband. A wedding in her home with the man she loved.

            _All you have to do is say yes and I can get started right now._

_Yes._

Both of them were silent, smiling at each other with bright eyes and a sudden swell of adrenaline. _I’m going to do it. Right here at sunset there will be a wedding._ It was still a warning, Percy was grinning and looking at her like he couldn’t believe that they were even talking about it.

            _Do it then. I’ll be here in a lovely dress waiting for you._ They fell quiet for a moment, soft smiles gracing their lips. She reached up to touch his cheek and Percy instinctively leaned into her hand. _I mean it, Percy._

 _We’re really doing this, aren’t we?_ He covered her hand with his and turned his head to kiss her palm.

            She didn’t exactly answer that question so much as pose one of her own. _Marry me?_

_Absolutely._

Trinket huffed and started to shift about, drawing Percy out of his memory. “It just sort of came out, if I had planned it I would have come to you first. Talked to you man to man,” man to bear technically, but Percy knew not to underestimate how human this bear truly was. “She wanted to tell you of course, but I asked her if I could.”

Trinket was standing at full height now, towering above even Percy, and looking down at him. Percy could see why so many people believed him to be a threat. Percy adjusted his shoulders and lifted his chin to look up at his _fiancé’s_ bear. “I wanted to make sure that we were on the same page and I, well I know how important you are to Vex’ahlia and perhaps I could have been more upfront about it but you are important to me as well. I suppose I wanted to ask for your blessing. I love her,” his chest felt tight and full to bursting because gods he couldn’t think of her without being absolutely positive all of the love in the world was being contained inside of him, “I love her but I want you to know that—”

A long, rough, and disgustingly wet tongue went over the top of his head with a terrible slurping sound. Percy could feel the spit in his hair and knew that his hair had been flattened and slicked back at the top compared to the fluff over the rest of his head.

And then Trinket dropped back down to all fours and bumped his head into Percy’s chest. Percy raised his eyebrows in surprise, then smiled and scratched him behind the ears, and then said. “Come on, we have a lot of work to do to get everything ready by sunset.”

 

Percy was standing under the Sun Tree, candles and ornate (though mismatched due to time constraints) torches lit up the square. Keeper Yennen was standing beside him, looking down at the pages in his hands and mumbling something under his breath, practicing or rewriting perhaps. It’s not like Percy had given him much time to prepare.

His sister was there, people who had been passing by and stopped to see what the Lord and Savior of Whitestone was doing with Keeper Yennen underneath the Sun Tree, dresses in his formal version of his dark blue travelling coat. It was obvious he was in the middle of something big and there were those who wanted to see what it was.

They had decided that this would be theirs, that it was for them and no one else and sure, one day they would tell their friends and the rest of their family, but at least for a little while…it was only theirs.

For a moment though, despite having asked her again a few hours ago, he wondered if she was going to show up. He had gone to her room, a sly grin on his lips, and he had told her once again that he was working on it and pretty soon she wouldn’t be able to back out. She had teasingly answered by telling him if he wasn’t ready he could just say so. And when he had assured her he was more than ready she shooed him out so that she could pick a dress and get ready.

Even so, as the sky began to shift to reds and oranges, Percy wondered if perhaps he had taken it too seriously. What if she really had meant it all as a joke?

Music began to play, nothing major just a few of the locals who could play. It was simple and anyone who had been walking by probably wouldn’t have assumed it was the wedding of two of the most important people of the city, but it filled the cooling air and Percy felt like he was on fire and frozen and above all like he was in love.

He turned his head to look over his shoulder and there she was, walking down the aisle with a huge brown bear at her side. She was wearing a navy dress, one he had always loved on her. The straps fell from her shoulders, the bodice had silver and gold moons, stars, and suns embroidered on it, and on this cool night she wore a cloak on her shoulders.

And she was breathtaking.

She smiled at him as she walked towards him, a bouquet of flowers in one hand and the other on Trinket. And he could see it in her eyes, the overwhelming weight of the love he felt for her that he was positive only he could ever feel? She knew it just as intimately.

Yennen said his words, Percy hoped that later he would remember them, but honestly the only thing in his entire world that night was Vex. Her face the only thing he could see, her perfume the only scent in the air, the sparks where her skin touched his the only thing he felt, the sound of her voice the only one he heard, and her lips the only thing he could taste.

They danced to the most beautiful music in the world, played by average musicians Percy had managed to scrap together last minute, and ate the most wonderful food the cooks had whipped together in record time, and they were married in the most beautiful place on earth, Whitestone at sunset.


End file.
